una vez mas
by luz.skywardsword
Summary: En el reino que ya todos conocemos como Hyrule la princesa Zelda tratara de organizar una celebracion para el heroico Link... pero le sera posible, podra hacerlo pronto y declarar sus emociones al joven hylian... lee y descubre si podra o no N/A: les recuerdo que no son mis personajes solo escribo historias por diversión de una gran saga Xp por cierto hay SPOILERS
1. Capítulo 1

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 1 LA DESESPERACION DE VOLVER A VERTE MI QUERIDA PRINCESA

Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde la vez en que Link y yo la princesa de hyrule Zelda nos habíamos visto cara a cara así que decidí invitarle a una fiesta para celebrar que finalmente salvo a hyrule del crepúsculo y de Ganondorf el rey demonio.

Una vez mas mientras Link se acostumbraba a su rutina diaria, después de devolver todos los objetos a sus sitios originales a si como la espada maestra volvió a su pedestal en la Arboleda Sagrada, recibió una carta del cartero más bien una invitación a la celebración del joven héroe Link de parte de la princesa Zelda de hyrule mientras se veía feliz de ver esa carta.

Link estaba muy entusiasmado de volver a verla ya que en secreto sentía un gran amor hacia ella pero, de repente recordó en aquel momento en el que Link se despidió nada más y nada menos que de su muy fiel y mejor amiga Midna de la cual también había contribuido por salvar a hyrule. Era el próximo sábado esta decía así

_¨Por medio de la presente usted Joven Link Héroe de Hyrule se le invita a una celebración de que hyrule sigue en pie gracias a su valentía y coraje que todos siguen en el pacifico reino de Hyrule se lo agradecemos esta será el próximo sábado. Pero la princesa le sugiere que asista antes para prepararse bien.¨_

_P.D: Link por favor asiste con quien quieras te estaré esperando con ansias _

_Te quiere Zelda_

Link- ¿Zelda me quiere?- se pregunto con una cara de un tono rojo, pero enserio muy rojo- Zelda solo espérame yo no te quiero yo te amo

MIENTRAS TANTO ZELDA:

Zelda- ya no puedo esperarte más Link tu me salvaste y después de conocerte mejor y enseñarme a luchar me di cuenta de que eres el joven más atento y tierno de todo Hyrule hasta el punto en el que me llegaste a gustar lo cual sería difícil hasta para ti pero aun así debo decirte mis claros sentimientos y no quedarme con ellos dentro espero verte pronto.

PASADO 3 DIAS ANTES DEL SABADO

Link decidió partir hacia el castillo avisando antes a los del pueblo que irían el día que era y les darían hospedaje en el propio castillo así mismo Ilia no estaba segura de ver a Zelda ya que siendo princesa y siendo ella muy educada no quiso tratar de contestarle o reclamarle cuando estuviese cerca de su querido Link por que para ella era muy importante pero aun así Link solo trataría a Ilia como su amiga preciada de la infancia y esto a Ilia no le gustaba nada pero así eran las cosas entre el joven héroe y la princesa

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPTULO 2 EL REENCUENTRO DE LOS ENAMORADOS

Mientras Link se iba hacia el castillo pensaba en como seria el volver a encontrarse con Zelda, su amada Zelda de vuelta con ella, así siguió pensando todo el camino.

LLEGANDO AL CASTILLO

Uno de los soldados- Princesa Zelda su invitado especial ha llegado

Zelda con ojos de felicidad de ver a Link otra vez en mucho tiempo decía:

Zelda- Link! qué bien que te veo de nuevo me alegro tanto

Link con una cara tan roja de los nervios le responde:

Link- s-si yo también me alegro princesa – se inclina para hacer reverencia – como has estado princesa

Zelda – Link no hace falta esa reverencia eres mi amigo más cercano levántate no hay necesidad – se lo dice con una cara de ternura

Link se pone aun más rojo de las dulces palabras de la princesa y se levanta con dificultad ya que el viaje lo agoto y aun más de lo nervioso que estaba al ver la cara de la princesa.

Zelda – ¿Link estas bien? – se lo dice muy preocupada

Link – Solo estoy un poco cansado por el viaje pero no es nada, solo eso

Zelda – ya que es de noche deberías acostarte pero antes de, deberías cenar algo c-con migo, quieres cenar L-Link

Link – esperaba que lo dijeras antes tengo tanta hambre! – se pone la mano en la nuca y se rasca como siempre que bromea o dice algo en forma apenada

Link y la princesa se disponen a pensar en lo que deseaban cenar. Después de pensarlo tanto por fin Zelda le dice a Link que si desea un chocolate caliente y un pastel, por supuesto a Link no le parecía mala idea. Aunque a Link le parecía mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrado a comer un simple pan y un café o leche pero un chocolate caliente y un pastel eran dignos de la princesa se sintió más angustiado e indeciso a decirle sus sentimientos a Zelda por miedo al rechazo por la clase social a la que pertenecía y eran realmente distintas. Pero eso no significaba que no tenía pensado decirle sus sentimientos.

Ya solo faltaban 2 días para la celebración del héroe y Link pensaba decírselo ese día en privado claro Ilia le ayudaría aunque a esta le afectase pero siendo su mejor amiga no podía decirle que no porque aun así sabia que link y ella jamás serian algo más que amigos o más bien como le decía Link ¨hermanos¨

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Link – Oh! no solo falta un día más – pensaba link mientras practicaba con su espada en el jardín real, solo por diversión y de repente

LINK! Gritaba una voz de chica, claro link podía reconocerla pero no podía creerlo pues ella no, no regresaría ellas se fue y era imposible verla de nuevo (ya saben quién es verdad xD )

En su cabeza link dijo – ¿¡Midna!? – jamás lo pensó esa era exactamente la voz de la joven twili que siempre le hablaba con sarcasmo y con ternura en muy pocas ocasiones y después…

Una gran sorpresa tiro a Link en el pasto…

_**Continuara**_


	3. Chapter 3

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 3 EL REGRESO DE UNA VIEJA, BUENO NO TAN BIEJA AMISTAD

Vaya se ve que sigues siendo un tontito Link jijiji – dijo Midna mientras se reía de el

Link impresionado aunque confundido pregunto – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Midna? Más bien ¿cómo es que estas aquí? no lo digo en mala onda si no que estoy muy confundido ¿no habías destruido el espejo del crepúsculo y todo eso?

Midna respondió – si pero ¿no crees que Zelda y yo mentimos al decir que no había otra manera de llegar aquí? Somos princesas con magia y sabiduría Link sino te hubieras perdido en los templos de no ser por mi superioridad en la orientación

Link – Ejem… Midna de no ser por los mapas hubiera estado completamente perdido lo sé jamás hubieras descubierto ni siquiera la ubicación de esos mapas y la brújula claro esta ¿no?

Midna – que me dices de no ser por mí no te podría haber transformado en lobo las veces que quisiéramos ¡eeeh! – lo decía en un tono un poco molesto

Link – ya está bien lo acepto eso era bueno por cierto que bien te vez (link pervertido :3) no me eh acostumbrado a tu forma de princesa y dime cuando como llegaste y saliste de la nada dándome un susto que hasta me caí en el húmedo pasto digo mira como estoy empapado de la parte trasera

Midna – tan grande y te asusta una hermosa princesa como yo jajajajajaja – reía a carcajadas – está bien solo dame un segundo que te ves muy gracioso

Link – bueno ya dime como lo lograste

Midna – estaba yo pensando en cómo sería la vida sin el reino de la luz ya me había acostumbrado

Link interrumpió con una risita de gracia en la cara – _jajaja se acostumbro a ser enana será eso a lo que se refiere aunque ahora ya se dio cuenta y me preguntara porque me reí lo echare a perder y me sacara la verdad después seguro me golpea y jijiji será mi fin aunque tendré la oportunidad de ver su ropa interior (*u*) me tirara en el suelo y las veré jejeje pero que pienso las únicas bragas que veré serán las de Zelda (*w*)_

Midna – de que te ríes link que estas pensando – a juzgar por su cara de risa pervertida no planeaba nada bueno así que Midna se dispuso con su magia a leerle la mente y descubrió su plan

De repente se escucho un fuerte azote en el suelo un golpe tan fuerte que los pájaros volaron y todos los animales corrieron del susto.

Midna – eso te pasa por pensar cosas pervertidas de Zelda y de mi eres todo un pervertido Link

Link con la cara golpeada sonríe aunque le duele y dice – auch! Esa escena que me imagine fue excelente jejeje

Midna – no tienes remedio Link bueno donde esta Zelda deseo verla

Link – un momento antes de eso me vas a decir cómo es que llegaste aquí de-se-o saberloooooo! Mucho como, como, como, como ¡!

Midna – Link ¿recuerdas los portales que se quedaron purificados por así decirlo con tu fuerza y mi magia?

Link – oh! ¿Los que abríamos después de matar a esos monstruos horribles?

Midna – exacto esos, ellos pudieron tener solo por medio de mi magia no de nadie más, pude tener acceso a ellos y así me teletransporte y llegue a hyrule afuera de la ciudadela de la salida Este donde mucho antes de llegar había un portal, ahí llegue y ahora estoy aquí

Link – wow! Nunca me imagine que esos portales te sirvieran para volver después, y dime como sobreviviste sin mi Midna – le guiña el ojo derecho

Midna se pone roja y le dice – ¡IDIOTA!

Link le contesta – Cálmate solo era una broma vamos te llevare con Zelda seguro que ella estará contenta de verte otra vez

LLEGANDO CON ZELDA ADENTRO DEL CASTILLO

Link – Zelda te tengo una gran sorpresa ¡mira quien regreso!

Zelda sorprendida corre y abraza a Midna y le dice – sabia que funcionaria Midna estás aquí para la celebración de los héroes de hyrule me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado

Midna – lo mismo digo princesa mírate eres todo una joven monarca bueno somos unas jóvenes monarcas

Link – lo dices como si tuvieras cincuenta años no exageres Midna no seas cursi

Zelda y Midna – ¡cállate Link!

Link – está bien princesa solo por ti

Midna – lo sabia sigues siendo mi esclavo

Link – no, no soy tu esclavo, no fui tu esclavo y jamás lo seré ahórrate las ilusiones de tener esta cara guapa contigo Midna ni siquiera te lo dije a ti se lo dije a la hermosa Zelda porque ella es la princesa que rescatare siempre

Zelda se pone roja y nerviosa

Midna y Link salen de su habitación y le pregunta Midna a Link

Midna – enserio piensas confesarte Link

Link – quien te dijo bruja enana

Midna – enano tu perro ignorante

Link – por si no lo has notado es bestia y no estoy convertido en ella

Midna – bueno fuera de tonterías ¿piensas confesarte a la princesa?

Link – claro porque no hacerlo antes que después eso lo hare mañana

Midna – claro confiésate con esos harapos sucios parece que no te los has quitado desde el día en el que el espíritu de la fuente de farore te los dio ¿verdad? Con el dinero que saqueabas del templo debiste comprarte ropa nueva

Link – crees que soy tan tonto para gastármelo de nuevo

Midna – pues…

Link – no, no me contestes está bien lo hare me cambiare de ropa contenta vamos Midna yo se que aun tienes la cosa que me convertía en bestia para viajar llévame a Ordon por fa ¿si? Es que ahí deje las rupias para el nuevo traje vamos ayúdame a teletransportarme hasta haya que me da pereza ir con epona además tu me ayudaras a poder escoger el tarje ideal para mi princesa, mi hermosa Zelda…

_**CONTINUARA**_


	4. Chapter 4

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 4 UN RETORNO A LOS TEMPLOS, LA INTELIGENCIA DE LINK ES TAN GRANDE

COMO SU MEMORIA PERFECTA Y UN TRAJE NUEVO PARA UNA BUENA INPRESION

Ordon Village

Mientras link se escondía de los aldeanos por miedo a que se asustaran de nuevo por verlo convertido en bestia se escabulleron, Midna claro no podía sentarse más en la espalda de Link así que solo se escondió en su sombra, poco después llegaron a la casa de Link y entraron.

En cuanto llegaron Link solo empezó a buscar rupias en su sótano pero…

Link – esto… hehehe! Te digo algo Midna

Midna – ya déjate de tonterías y busca esas rupias de las que hablabas muy orgullosamente o es que si te has gastado todas las rupias

Link – ¡Acertaste!

Midna – Link eres tan irresponsable lo sabías eres un tarado Link tenemos que regresar a los templos pero ya rápido y buscar las rupias que no tomaste porque ya no te cabían en la bolsa vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo corre, ¡corre pero ya!

Link – bueno ya está bien ok

Midna – vamos bestia vamos a el templo del bosque

Link – pero que rayos…

Midna – vamos perrito no tenemos tiempo la fiesta es mañana y es un poco tarde

Link – como te convertiste de nuevo en pequeña pensé que era una maldición de zant y ganondorf

Midna – si pero lo domino ahora sé cómo transformarme así y de nuevo crecer es muy fácil y nos sirve ¿no? Mejor vámonos ya

Por fin Link y Midna juntaron suficientes rupias para un traje nuevo bueno ya no para era un traje de caballero si no ropa elegante para un joven tan apuesto como link

Buscaron y buscaron tiendas pero a link no le gustaban los trajes por fin Midna busco algo lo suficientemente cómodo y elegante para Link ya que era tan molesto que no se conformaba con algo incomodo pero elegante. Bueno en fin Midna le dijo:

Midna – ponte este es cómodo y elegante Link justo a tu medida

Link – wow este traje es sensacional Midna es cómodo y me veo bien Link sonrió en el espejo y pensó._ Con este traje seguro Zelda se quedara viéndome todo el tiempo y tal vez sea justo lo que necesito para declararme y después (chub chub chub) hehehe_

Midna – Link ¿qué haces con el espejo? ¿Acaso lo estas besando? ¡Link! Responde ¡Link!

Link se espanta y grita

Link– rayos que quieres déjame fantasear con lo que pienso hacer con Zelda ¿si?

Midna – debemos pagar el traje ya ¿por cierto cuanto es?

En vendedor responde – 1000 rupias

Midna – Link dime que tenemos 1000 rupias

Link – oye no soy banco y solo fuimos a 3 templos no fuimos a mas

Midna – Link eres un tarado en lugar de guardar dinero no te lo gastas

Link – bueno has algo útil ¿no? Deberías ayudarme a juntar más dinero es mas debería ayudarme con una parte, en el crepúsculo había rupias en donde entrabamos por los taiyos de luz te cuerdas Midna cuando hiciste explotar a zant de una sola porción de magia eso fue duro pero bueno había rupias ahí

Midna – eso oye eso es cierto link ¿¡quieres ir a mi hogar!?

Link – vamos

Midna – ¡Oh! Pero como ya no hay espejo tendrás que ir en modo bestia o como en mi hogar dirían ¨El Héroe legendario¨ ¿eso estará bien para ti? Link

Link – ok vamos

Midna y Link se teletransportaron hacia haya y en cuanto llagaron Link recordó muchas cosas del pasado y todos no dejaban de ver a Link aclamando y gritando viva el héroe gracias por salvarnos héroe gracias

Link – _ok ya está bien déjenme parezco un animal o que claro soy una bestia -_- todos me tratan como a un perrito_

Midna – vamos denle espacio al héroe necesitamos que nos ayuden a buscar rupias en los templos me ayudarían

Pueblo – si gran reina

Midna – gracias mi gente

Link – vamos Midna debemos ir a buscar rupias con tu gente debemos ayudarlos

A pesar de lo tonto que Link pareciera en algunas ocasiones no era nada tonto al contrario link era muy inteligente y solo bromeaba para hacer sentir bien a todos y que se divirtieran eso era lo que Midna siempre le sorprendía de Link tanto su bondad, su seriedad, su humor, y lo maduro que era cuando se trataba de algo muy serio.

Midna no dejaba de sorprenderse de todas sus cualidades ella estaba orgullosa de Link ya que era su mejor amigo y eso le llamaba mucho la atención, lo que pensaba era

Midna – _Link será un gran rey de hyrule eso espero y si hace sentir mal a Zelda lo matare._

Link – que pasa Midna te sientes mal o solo te sorprendes de mi hermosa cara ¡hehehe!

Midna – de nuevo deja de molestar tonto – _Link nunca cambiaras verdad gracias porque siempre me hiciste bien cuando me sentía mal en tu mundo te aprecio más que a nadie eres mi mejor amigo Link te quiero mucho – _

Link seguía mirándola con preocupación al verla con esa mirada de tanta tristeza algo que a Midna solo una vez le había visto de esa manera y fue aquel día que se separo de él y de Zelda

Al fin habían conseguido mas rupias de las que necesitaban solo le faltaban 300 rupias y consiguieron 800 mas eso fue mucho más de lo que Midna esperaba. Link si fue muy bueno recordando a pesar de que no tenía buena memoria según él pero acabo bien consiguieron el traje y además unas flores hermosas para Zelda escogidas por Midna, claro.

Link – Wow – Link se quedo impresionado por qué Midna sabía bien qué clase de flores le gustaban a Zelda y Midna nunca estuvo tanto tiempo con cerca de ella para saber tanto o es que ya habían estado antes juntas

Claro ya habían estado antes reuniéndose porque se reunían antes y eso ya lo había mencionado Midna claro que esa manera no pero si dijo que ya se habían comunicado antes (esto se menciona en el primer y segundo capítulo)

Link se miro de nuevo en el espejo pero ahora estaba en el castillo con mucha precaución de que Zelda no lo llegase a ver y Midna ayudaba a link cuidando las flores y así tendrían un plan perfecto gracias a la inteligencia de Midna y claro también Link.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	5. Chapter 5

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 5 CONOCIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

EN EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE

Zelda_ – Link se ha cancelado la celebración ya eh avisado a tus amigos en ordon lo siento tengo que aprender a defenderme en batalla pero mi maestro de esgrima se lastimo y ahora estoy buscando un nuevo maestro y eso me ocupa demasiado tiempo y por eso no podre dar la fiesta para Midna y para ti lo lamento_

_Atte.: Zelda_

Link – que pero yo… estuve buscando con Midna un nuevo traje para nada. Pero tengo una buena idea

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Zelda – Adelante

Link – Princesa eh leído tus mensaje y me preguntaba si yo podría ser tu maestro de esgrima bueno si lo deseas

Zelda – ¿¡que!? – diosas estoy totalmente roja y me pregunto si la expresión que hice en este momento Link la ah tomo como si estuviera disgustada aunque no lo estoy pero…

Link – lo lamento está bien perdone princesa yo no quiero ser una carga para ti yo me...

Zelda – ¡NO! No Link no creas otras cosas ser mi maestro de esgrima sería lo mejor del mundo para mí me encantaría que fueras mi maestro por favor.

Link – si lo hare princesa ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Zelda – creo que ahora mismo digo si no te molesta

Link – claro que no es mas estaba aburrido de no hacer nada vamos princesa

Link estaba muy contento de poder ayudar a su dulce princesa

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA PARTE DEL JARDIN REAL…

Link – princesa para su entrenamiento solo necesitara 1 semana a lo mucho soy un buen maestro – _aprendí de un buen maestro pero que no me acuerdo de su nombre aunque me enseño muy bien _

Zelda – bien eso nos ayudara para hacer la fiesta por fin genial Link eres el mejor

Link – yo enserio no tengo palabras princesa – _rayos me sonroje espero que no lo haya notado _

Zelda – link como debo atacarte – espero no lastimarlo

Link – como puedas princesa si es que puedes

Zelda – ya verás ¡haia hey haiiiia! (Típicos sonidos de link pero versión Zelda xD imagínenlos)

Link – ¡wow! no lo haces nada mal princesa pero no te confíes

De pronto Link tomo a Zelda de la mano que sostenía la espada y después de eso la tomo de la cintura pero de lo concentrado que estaba en tomar a la princesa perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con la joven dejándola totalmente desarmada e indefensa ante los encantos de Link.

Y muy despacio Zelda se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el joven quedando cara a cara hasta que unas chicas misteriosas aparecieron diciendo:

Midna e Ilia -¿¡Que cosas haces Link!?

Link – eh! Yo… yo hehehe! Esto fue una gran broma verdad – ahhh si princesa levántate eso fue un gran ataque ¡ok! Sigamos practicando

Zelda – si L-Link ese ataque fue sorprendente perdona mi inconveniente tropiezo fue algo muy torpe de mi parte después de caer querer pararme de esa forma malinterpretada hacia a ti lo lamento tanto

Link – No-no se disculpe princesa fue mi culpa caer hacia ti no yo lo siento perdona y... – Link fue interrumpido por Midna que lo jalaba de una oreja sin piedad – ¡auch! Carajo Midna eres una…

Midna – ¿una qué? – Midna lo dijo con una gran mueca, ojos cerrados y con la ceja levantada con molestia

Link – nada que eres una sobre protectora – lo dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa y de dolor

Midna – más te vale que esas hayan sido las palabras que ibas a decir – casi con fuego en los ojos

Ilia – Link nunca pensé que harías esa clase de cosas y menos con la princesa de hyrule

Link – ustedes dos estaban malinterpretando la situación de ZELDA y Yo, además Ilia es una gran sorpresa verte aquí en el castillo y acompañado de esta tipa rara la cual nunca eh visto en mi vida – lo decía con una sonrisa de broma y tratando de menospreciar a Midna por lo ocurrido y haciendo creer a Ilia que no era buena persona

Ilia – sabes Link a veces me pregunto cómo es que puedes montar a epona o más bien como rayos puedes subsistir solo enserio eres un tarado que me avergüenza decir que eres mi mejor amigo ¿sabes?

Link – y ¿por qué lo dices?

Ilia – te diste cuenta de que mencionaste su nombre antes casi diciendo una grosería a la señorita Midna que muy amable mente me guio hasta aquí e incluso me invito a el castillo claro antes planeado por la Princesa Zelda y eso no lo recuerdas, cielos Link un anciano tiene mejor memoria que tu.

Link – hehehe! Lo dije solo así sin decirlo de no recordar o algo así y esas cosas por el estilo solo para molestar a la joven despreciable parada a un lado de ti ¨Midna¨

Midna – ¨despreciable¨ Link si no fuera por mí tu trasero no estaría salvado y además ¿te acuerda el favor que te hice ayer? y ¿adónde fuimos? ¿Eh? Me imagino que si te acuerdas así que cierra tú bocota que me avergüenzas enfrente de tu mejor amiga y de la princesa de hyrule

Ilia – la verdad Link no sabía que conocías a una joven parecida a una princesa y tan hermosa – _LINK ENCERIO CUANTAS CHICAS TE QUIEREN ¡ASH! ERES HORRIBLE_

Link noto lo molesta que estaba Ilia aunque no sabía si era por lo que había dicho y casi echo o por otro motivo que no quería ni imaginar

Link – Ilia ¿estás molesta con migo?

Ilia se sonrojo con una mirada de celos hacia él y en contra de las dos princesas que claramente el joven Link se dio cuenta rápidamente que además miraba mucho a Zelda con rencor y por puesto muchos celos y pensaba Ilia

Ilia – _LINK ERES DESPRECIABLE YO QUE EH ESTADO CONTIGO DESDE QUE ERAMOS UNOS NIÑOS Y AHORA TU ME REMPLAZAS CON ESTAS DOS CHICAS ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI TE DETESTO _

Link – Ilia si estas enojado con migo no debiste venir solo así simplemente no debiste además te sientes mal tu no yo lo siento pero si realmente no soy de tu agrado este momento tienes la libertad de irte así sin mas no te detendré está bien y lo lamento después hablaremos mas en privado ¿quieres? – lo dijo en un tono muy serio y un poco molesto

Ilia – tienes razón Link no tengo motivos para… (¨susurro¨ hacerme daño a mi misma… y por alguien como tu)

Link alcanzo a escuchar los susurros de la joven y se dispuso a correr tras de ella con una cara de arrepentimiento

Link – ¡ILIA! ¡ILIA! ¡VUELVE POR FAVOR VEN YO!… - Link dio un arranque y se puso enfrente de Ilia mirándola directo a los ojos y diciéndole muy cansado y con esfuerzo de una manera medio cortada – Ilia… porque te pones de esta manera no… te comprendo en ningún sentido no es como si yo no te apreciara pero es que tú hagas esas expresiones tontas de niña pequeña hacia mis amigas… me molesta tanto que a veces me hace pensar que no te quiero como amiga en ningún sentido ni tener alguna relación amistosa o afectuosa que me imagino que es lo que quieres conseguir o ¿me equivoco?

Ilia al ver distraído y cansado a su amigo lo tomo de su cabeza y de dio un gran beso con mucha pasión al joven castaño y este así mismo lo rechazo empujándola en contra de él y con una expresión roja pero sumamente molesta y diciendo:

Link – Ilia que rayos te pasa por que hiciste eso yo en este momento no te quiero ni ver fuera de mi vista y nunca me vuelvas a ver oíste ¡NUNCA!

Ilia – Link lo lamento me entraron muchas ganas de hacerlo yo lo siento perdóname tenias razón yo en realidad te... te… Amo

Ilia así mismo salió corriendo fuera del castillo con lagrimas en los ojos regándolas por toda la ciudadela y hyrule mientras que Link se quedo boquiabierto de las palabras que Ilia había dicho y habían llegado a la conciencia y corazón del joven guerrero Link que hizo pensar :

Link – _yo tengo la culpa la trate tan bien que pudo haber pensado que me gustaba y ahora está molesta y triste sumamente triste con las frías palabras que le dije tengo que disculparme con ella de inmediato pero ahora como rayos la encontrare no se por donde se fue –_ y después le vino una idea no muy agradable pero bueno si quería disculparse – entonces tendré que pedirle ayuda a la bruja

Regreso muy rápido después de haber corrido tras ella y cuando llego una lluvia de preguntas se vino sobre sus oídos

Midna y Zelda – ¿Link que ocurrió?

Link – ahora no tengo tiempo de explicar por favor midna ayúdame a buscar a Ilia se fue y no le encontré así que te imaginas a lo que me refiero

Midna – si lo sé muy bien bueno pues a ser un lobo se ha dicho vamos

Zelda – espera Link que ha pasado

Link – te lo contare después princesa pero ahora tengo que irme y rápido. Vamos Midna

Midna – si vamos rápido

Zelda – está bien vallan con precaución está bien

Midna y Link – si nos vemos en un rato

Zelda se quedo mirando con preocupación de pensar lo que había podido suceder entre ellos dos se puso tan celosa que mejor entro al castillo a esperar a los dos jóvenes dispuestos a encontrar a Ilia

Midna – Link me podrías explicar porque vamos a buscar a Ilia así de repente dime lo que paso entre ustedes dos

Link – está bien no le digas NADA Zelda está bien

Midna – entendido

Link le explico a midna lo sucedido y de repente midna le dijo

Midna – ¿QUE? hiciste ¿QUE? Eres estúpido o que mientras Zelda se preocupaba por ti tú te dejas besar por tu mejor amiga de la infancia estás loco o que eso está mal link las pagaras pero antes encontrar a eso desesperada

Link – oye tampoco seas tan dura con ella yo tuve la culpa por haber sido tan bueno con ella desde hace mucho tal vez sin darme cuenta se enamoro de mi – _lo siento Ilia lo siento mucho pero yo amo sinceramente a Zelda – _que bueno que le había robado un beso a Zelda ya hace mucho cuando dormía

Midna – enserio cuando fue que le robaste un beso

Link – carajo lo mencione en voz alta y enfrente de ti es peor (-_-) eh metido el pie

Midna – pues ahora no hay tiempo de platicar sigue olfateándola vamos que todos se asustan de ti lobito

MIENTRAS TANTO ILIA CORRIA SIN RUMBO EN LA SALIDA ESTE

Ilia – jamás el dijo nunca yo lo eh hecho mal solo por declararme ahora me odia

Link se acababa de transformar nuevamente en hylian y corría con midna ambos gritando el nombre de Ilia

Midna Y Link – ¡ILIA! ¡ILIA! ¡DONDE ESTAS ILIA!

Ilia no quería que Link la viera llorar de esa manera a sí que salió corriendo pero al escapar midna se dio cuenta y la atrapo y esta llamaba a Link

Midna – Link la eh encontrado ve rápido

Link – Ilia yo… lo lamento… lamento haberte herido de esta forma lo siento ¿podrás perdonarme?

Ilia – Link la que debería disculparse soy yo, yo te bese de esa manera yo tuve la culpa soy una tonta lo siento yo no te gusto tu amas a… la joven Midna ¿verdad?

Link - ¿Qué? Estas totalmente equivocada yo realmente ella solo es mi amiga y no la quiero de esa manera

Midna – estamos de acuerdo en eso a él le gusta alguien mas

Ilia – entonces ¿te gusta la princesa?

Link – decir que me gusta es poco yo la amo con todo mi corazón lo siento Ilia el no ser para ti te debe doler pero así son las cosas y solo te quiero mucho pero como mi hermana menor

Ilia - Lo entiendo

Para su mala o buena suerte Zelda estaba escuchando todo por que siguió a Midna y a Link y cuando escucho lo de Link se estremeció el cuerpo y se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho algo que a Zelda le hizo sentir seguridad pero también avergonzada demasiado para su gusto…

_**CONTINUARA nwn… **_


	6. Chapter 6

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 6 LOCOS SENTIMIENTOS

LA NOCHE SEGUIA

Mientras Zelda se impacto con lo que estaba escuchando y el beso, con las dulces palabras de Link, con lo celos que tenia de Ilia y tristeza por no haberlo impedido Zelda estaba consciente del dolor y felicidad que sentía además de fuertes deseos de abofetear a Link por no haber previsto el beso aunque no era su culpa, en ese momento Zelda parecía loca tenia tantos sentimientos dentro que empezó a sollozar, desahogarse y corrió a otro lado, paro de correr y seguía pensando en todo y además el corazón de la joven Ilia estaba destrozado por su culpa, por estos sentimientos ocultos, si tan solo se los hubiera dicho a Link no estaría de esta forma ninguno de los tres.

Con esto Zelda se sentía culpable aunque no era así, solo era la culpabilidad que generaba el amor de Link y eso ponía a Zelda en una situación difícil por lo mismo, elegir entre amistad o amor era difícil para ella.

Link – Ilia ya estas mejor deberíamos volver al castillo – dijo Link mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraba Zelda

En eso Zelda despertó de pensar tanto y reacciono rápido pues pensaban que ella estaba en el castillo. Zelda se disponía a volver pero caminando y por ese tramo tan largo de la pradera en la que se encontraban le tomaría mucho tiempo, así que para llegar antes uso magia, un hechizo llamado ¨viento de farore¨ el cual con el tiempo perfecciono porque era muy difícil pero para Zelda fue muy útil. Regreso al castillo a su habitación y cuando escucho llegar a los tres bajo corriendo pero muy agitada ya que el hechizo la había cansado, este utilizaba mucha maga.

Zelda – Bienve…

Link – ¡ZELDA! ¿Qué pasa Zelda estas bien? respóndeme despierta por favor

Ilia – Princesa responda por favor

Midna – ¡Zelda!

Zelda – ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me paso? ¡Oh! Link ¿qué haces? ¿Me desmalle?

Link – si pero ya estas mejor. Huf! Qué bueno que estas bien me preocupas

Zelda – Link esto yo ya estoy bien y gracias por preocuparte por mi te lo agradezco mucho – _maldición eh usado demasiada magia para el viento de farore_

Link sospechaba de Zelda, él era demasiado inteligente sabia que solo un hechizo hacia desmayar a Zelda de esa manera

Zelda – ¿Link te pasa algo? – estaba muy preocupada y no quería que link supiera lo que vio y escucho

Link – no nada solo que me preocupas… - lo dijo apenado – Zelda puedes venir con migo quiero hablar contigo en privado ¿te parece?

Zelda – si está bien vamos pero adon…

Antes de que Zelda dijera ¨adonde¨ Link la jalo de la muñeca de una forma un poco brusca pero parecían más que amigos y hacia sonrojar a ambos

EN EL JARDIN DEL CASTILLO

Link – usaste el viento de farore ¿sí? ¿No? ¿Para qué?

Zelda – Link haces demasiadas preguntas que te hace creer que yo…

Link – te conozco solo ese hechizo te cansa y te has desmayado por el

Zelda – estas equivocado yo no…

Link – ¿viste lo que paso? ¿Verdad?

Zelda – Link de que hablas – lo dijo en un tono nervioso

Link – perdóname Zelda se que lo viste todo mira tus ojos estas llorando y se por que

Zelda – de que estás hablando – Zelda se dio cuenta de que era verdad estaba llorando

Link la abrazo cálidamente y le pidió disculpa tras disculpa, gracias a lo que había pasado Link conoció los sentimientos de Zelda por él y por fin pudo armarse de valor y justo cuando pensaba decirle sus sentimientos salió Midna e interrumpió

Midna – oye Link Ilia ya se…

Rápidamente se sonrojaron los jóvenes y se separaron del abrazo mientras Link le decía a Midna

Link - o-oye Midna se toca antes de pasar

Midna – genio por si no lo sabes es el jardín y te iba a decir que Ilia se marcho al hotel de la ciudadela

Link y Zelda - ¿¡Qué!?

Salieron rápidamente a buscarla y la verdad es que no había ido a in hotel si no con su amiga Telma, la de la tasca, no la encontraron en el hotel, seguían buscando pero ahora por separado, en eso a link se le ocurrió mirar en la tasca porque sabía que Telma estaría ahí e Ilia no dudaría en ir con ella

DENTRO DE LA TASCA

Link – Telma está aquí Ilia

Telma – estas muy agitado muchacho; si pasa está en mi habitación, ve hacia el fondo y estará una puerta adentro esta mi pequeño hogar

Link – Ilia estas ahí

Ilia – z**z****z****z**

Link – _está durmiendo es mejor no hacer ruido ya la eh lastimado demasiado_ – pensó Link

Ilia despertó y de repente jalo a Link hacia la cama

Link – ¿Ilia que haces?

Ilia – Lo que debería haber hecho desde hace mucho Link

Ilia se sentó en Link dejándolo indefenso ante sus encanto este casi cae pero Zelda o más bien el pensar en su querida Zelda lo hizo pensar y después se levanto y tiro a Ilia al suelo para que no lo volviera a hacer y después de eso Link le dijo:

Link – Ilia… me doy cuenta de que no deberíamos ser amigos desde este momento me causas muchos problemas y tratas de separarnos a Zelda y a mí eso no me gusta lo detesto por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer si vas a ser mi amiga seremos amigos no mas bromas ni jueguitos como este entendiste

Ilia – pero yo Link espera

Telma – ¿que ya te vas Link? No quieres tomar algo a cortesía de la casa

Link – no muchas gracias Telma te lo agradezco pero hoy no tengo ánimos

Telma – está bien pásate cuando puedas muchacho – lo dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo como muchas veces ya lo había hecho lo cual de hacía sentirse incomodo a Link

Link – si gracias – _agh! Que trauma no me cae mal Telma pero el guiño me da miedo_

MIENTRAS TANTO ZELDA EN LA CALLE OESTE

Ahí estaba Zelda buscando a Ilia en juego de las ESTRELLAS de pero no vio a Ilia adentro de la carpa

PLAZA CENTRAL

Midna buscaba en el hotel de la plaza de la ciudadela pero no encontró a nadie registrado a nombre de Ilia

Después Midna y Zelda se encontraron de nuevo para darse noticias de que no estaba así que en ese momento fueron a la calle Este para ver si encontraban algo ahí

Link salió de la Tasca de Telma pero Ilia lo seguía y agarrando su brazo lo llevo al callejón donde había muchos gatos Link se acordaba de Giovanni, el señor que le pedía almas de fantasmas, Link se sentía acorralado por qué Ilia lo llevo a una pequeña esquina y lo quiso besar de nuevo pero Link se negó

Link – ya basta Ilia me tienes harto eres una molestia ya me hartaste ¡YO AMO A ZELDA!

LLEGANDO A LA CALLE SUR

Este grito se escucho tan fuerte que casi todos los hylianos pudieron escucharlo y claro Midna y Zelda fueron a curiosear, Zelda con una cara roja por supuesto.

Link – ya me oíste déjame tranquilo nuestra amistad se acabo ya vete por donde viniste

Ilia – pero Link yo…

Zelda y Midna observaron detenidamente sin que las descubrieran así que cuando salía Link del callejón Midna uso su magia para esconderse y a Zelda

Ilia lloraba cascadas y Zelda no podía más se sentía culpable y salió tras de Link su corazón bondadoso no pudo ver esa escena tan grosera de parte de Link aunque Link tuviera razón

Zelda – alto ahí Link

Link – ¿ZELDA?

Zelda corrió hacia él en la calle sur no había nadie estaba desierto y de pronto

¡PLAK!

Zelda – ¡Te pasaste Link ahora si ya te pasaste cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a Ilia de esa manera tan grosera y fría sabes cuánto le gustas!

Link - y que quieres que le diga cosas que no siento por ella yo te am…

Zelda – no digas mas esa frase lastimas a Ilia que ella no es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga Link no sabes cuánto haces sufrir a Ilia

Link – pero aun así no la quiero de esa manera solo la aprecio como a una hermana menor

Zelda – Aun así déjame de decir que me amas ya basta no pienso hacer sufrir a otros

Link – ¿sabe que estas haciéndome sufrir a mí? – lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y con una boca seria más de lo normal

Zelda – ¿Link?

Link se fue corriendo de ahí se veía que estaba decepcionado pensaba muy bien que Zelda no querría a un plebeyo como el así que se marcho en epona hacia Ordon en ese mismo instante aunque fuera de noche

Zelda se sentía ahora peor de lo que ya estaba

Ilia había hecho posible su objetivo solo fingía su llanto nadie ni siquiera Link conocía ese lado obscuro de Ilia y tampoco Telma lo sabía. Pero Midna tenía un extraño sentimiento de desconfianza hacia Ilia así que cuando todos volvieron a sus hogares Midna se escondió en la sombra de Ilia y la siguió

De pronto Ilia saco una risita afuera de la tasca en ese pequeño espacio, se reía de que ahora había distanciado a Link de Zelda

Midna – lo sabia ella es toda una mentirosa esto lo debe saber Link

PRADERA HYRULE

Link seguía cabalgando en epona hacia orden a toda velocidad.

VILLA DE ORDON

Cuando por fin llego a su casa Link se tiro en su cama con un brazo en los ojos y una sonrisa pero no de felicidad si no de tristeza luego de eso comenzó a llorar, no fue un llanto grande si no uno de pocas pero tristes lagrimas que con solo verle se llenaban los corazones de tristeza de quien lo viera llorar de esa manera

Link pensaba – ¿Cómo_ pudo haber pasado tal cosa?, ¿una bofetada de Zelda? ¿En mi cara?, ¿palabras tan frias como el hielo? ¿Qué hice mal? – todo es mi culpa_

Pero link se puso a pensar unos minutos yse dio cuenta de que no solo él había tenido la culpa si no que Ilia había sido la culpable también que había complicado las cosas desde que llego.

EN EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE JUSTO EN LA HABITACION DE ZELDA

Mientras Zelda seguía pensando en el error que había cometido se dispuso a ir con Link, claro en la mañana a primera hora.

Pero se le ocurrió a ver la habitación en la que había estado días atrás durmiendo, vistiéndose y relajándose el joven y entonces…

ORDON DENTRO DE LA CASA DE LINK

Link – siento que eh olvidado algo en el castillo pero ¿que fue? – Pensó en voz alta y recordó – ¡OH! NO MI TRAJE LO EH OLVIDADO SI ZELDA LO VE ESTARE ACABADO

Salió de su casa y para su sorpresa…

Link – Midna ¿¡qué haces aquí!?

Midna – como que ¿qué hago aquí? nuevamente salvo tú trasero en el amor ¿sabes qué clase de persona es tu amiguita Ilia? Es una vil serpiente te mintió siempre a ti y a la princesa vamos link no hay tiempo para pensar debes volver con Zelda

Link – por el momento me eh enterado más bien lo pensé un poco y desde que Ilia estuvo en el castillo no pude estar ni un momento a solas con Zelda

Midna – lo vez vámonos te teletransportare corre

Midna y link se teletransportaron hacia hyrule y rápidamente fueron directo al castillo

EN EL CASTILLO ANTES CUANDO ZELDA ENTRO A LA HABITACION DE LINK

Zelda – ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Link tiene este traje tan elegan…

Zelda recordó lo del baile que no pudo realizar y pensó que tal vez Link había comprado ese traje tan elegante y se puso a sollozar y a preguntarse

Zelda – ¿porque lo eh hecho? ¿Porque hice eso fue tan estúpido? soy una idiota

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta del castillo y cuando abrió la puerta

Cara a cara labios a labios se encontraban Link y Zelda se sorprendieron y sus caras se tornaron totalmente rojas

TASCA DE TELMA.

Telma – ¡hey Ilia! ¿Por qué link se fue muy rápido?

Ilia – no lo se

Telma parecía muy molesto después de verte… serán problemas del corazón por ti Ilia

Ilia – claro que si Link me ama

Telma – Oh que gran sorpresa ¿te declaro su amor Ilia?

Ilia – ¿qué dices? ¿Acaso tiene que hacerlo?

Telma – conozco a ese joven y sé que no se lo guardaría para sí mismo le diría a los demás y por supuesto principalmente a la mujer que ama

Ilia – ¡ha! Conozco a link desde que éramos bebes por así decirlo de toda la vida y sé que me ama

Telma – no lo sé pequeña si fuese así ya te abrías comprometido con el ¿no crees?

Ilia – bueno pero es que – _rayos tiene razón ahora que me acuerdo no fue Link el que me dijo que era ¿como… su… hermana menor? _

Esto último lo pensó con preocupación, y si era cierto Link jamás limitaría sus sentimientos ya lo abría dicho a todos y principalmente a la joven que amara tal vez las palabras de Link eran más claras que el agua ahora estaba segura de que él se enamoro de la princesa que al principio no lo tomaba enserio Ilia pensaba que a Link le gustaba esa misteriosa joven hermosa, alta, delicada, con una cara tan fina y con una actitud muy positiva y de gran humor.

Ilia – está claro que ahora que link se distancio de la princesa será mío – lo dijo aliviada

EN EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE

Zelda – Link yo lo siento, siento haberte abofeteado y…

Midna –_ jajaja con razón la cara roja jaja pobre tarado_ – lo dijo mientras reía mentalmente

Link interrumpe a Zelda y le dice – no Zelda, no es tu culpa caímos en una red tejida de mentiras y celos tejida por ¡ILIA! – esto último lo dijo con enojo

Zelda – pero link te dije cosas horribles no me merezco tu perdón, te dije que no te quiero en una forma diferente pero aun así no es verdad te quiero como a nadie, te dije que no me dijeras ´te amo´ aunque adoro que me lo digas todo esto es mi culpa.

Midna – Zelda estoy harta de que ustedes dos se culpen de cosas que una bruja tubo la intención de planear y poner en marcha sus planes, en lugar de estarse culpándose a sí mismos deberían ir con Ilia esa pir**a y hacer que les diga la verdad deshacerse de ella y vivir felices para siempre, vamos yo vine aquí para una fiesta y eso se disfruta con amigos no con ¨arrimadas¨.

Link y Zelda – ¡tienes razón!

TASCA DE TELMA

Ilia disfrutaba de la ¨gran oportunidad que tenia¨ cuando de repente

Midna, Zelda y Link – ¡ILIA SABEMOS TUS MENTIRAS!

Ilia se espanto y les pregunto

Ilia – de que me hablan… – _¿que por que esta con Zelda? _

Zelda – Sabemos que querías a Link y para eso te tenías que deshacer de mi ¿verdad?

Ilia – de que hablas princesa

Telma – Ilia que esta pasan… princesa de hyrule pero que hace aquí en mi humilde tasca

Zelda – venimos a hablar con Ilia que nos cuente sus mentiras

Telma – ¿Ilia que pasó que hiciste?

Ilia – está bien yo hice todo lo posible por separarlos para que Link fuese mío pero no funciono a Link le gusta mucho la princesa

Link – eso no cuestiona tu comportamiento Ilia eso fue de muy mal gusto.

Ilia – lo lamento sinceramente no volveré a hacer algo así nunca Link lo prometo

LINK REGRESO AL CASTILLO CON MIDNA Y ZELDA

Midna se despedía de ambos muchachos estaba exhausta y tenía mucho sueño.

De entre todos la que se sentía culpable era Zelda. Pero Link la consolaba diciéndole cosas como no te preocupes todo va a estar muy bien y muchísimas cosas mas.

Zelda – o si la fiesta se reanudara a mas tardar la próxima semana Link ya vi tu traje cuando entre a tu habitación

Link – e-enserio que t-t-te parece

Zelda – es digno de portar por un caballero de tu calibre Link. ¿Sabes qué?

Link - ¿Qué?

Zelda – TE AMO

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	7. Chapter 7

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 7 UN FLASH-BACK MUY DULCE, A APARECIDO LA NUEVA REINA DE LA PERVERCION

Link estaba en su cuarto seguía dormido muy bien por las palabras que finalmente Zelda le había dicho la noche anterior, cuando de repente salieron palabras de su boca y Midna está dispuesta a despertarlo pero cuando entro:

Link – ¡ohh! Si no te preocupes así me gusta eso se siente bien, vamos más duro no pasa nada… Zelda te protegeré de mi gran…

Midna – Link sígueme contando

Link – a si en que iba…de mi gran…

Midna le dio un gran golpe a Link justo en el estomago, Link se estremeció sus ojos se empequeñecieron por el dolor, se puso sus manos en el estomago repitiendo continuamente – Link – itai, itai, itai – y Midna le pedía una explicación de lo que había escuchado.

Link – itai…maldita sea que caraj** te pasa enana – con la expresión enojada en su rostro casi sacaba fuego por su boca y sus ojos en blanco

Midna – Link eren un-un asqueroso ¡ecchi! (nota: ecchi o hentai en japonés es algo o alguien pervertido en este caso sería link pervertido seria igual un insulto para cualquier persona)

Link – de que rayos hablas babosa ¿por qué me dices hentai?

Midna – que dijiste en tu sueño que-que tu i-ibas a pro-proteger a Zelda de t-tu-tu gran…

Link al oír esas palabras se sonrojo muchísimo cayo de vergüenza al suelo con las manos tomando sus rodillas y riendo como todo un pervertido, efectivamente estaba pensando cosas que todo hombre pensaría de la princesa si algún día la hubiera visto como Link la vio unas cuantas semanas atrás…

Midna – o-oye pervertido que-que haces tirado y con esa expresión – Midna se quedaba con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y con una mirada que lo describía todo en ella, su enojo, cara orgullosa (al fin Link pensaba como hombre), su celos no lo podía creer - bueno ya me respondes o que

Link – ¿bueno si te digo NO LE CONTARAS A ZELDA? ¿LO PROMETES?

Midna – si lo prometo por el crepúsculo y ahora dime…

Link – te acuerdas de lo que dije una vez cuando buscábamos a Ilia

Midna – no ¿qué me dijiste?

Link – que… (Esta conversación aparece en el episodio 5 conociendo sentimientos)_–__que bueno que le había robado un beso a Zelda ya hace mucho cuando dormía_

_Midna – enserio cuando fue que le robaste un beso_

_Link – carajo lo mencione en voz alta y enfrente de ti es peor (-_-) eh metido el pie_

_Midna – pues ahora no hay tiempo de platicar sigue olfateándola vamos que todos se asustan de ti lobito_

Midna – a ya recuerdo entonces como paso y lo pervertido lo quiero saber también

Link – no fue nada pervertido mira todo paso hace unos meses…

Flash-back

EN LA CASA DE LINK

Era una mañana común y corriente como todas las que Link vivía cada día, cada mañana. Aburrida como siempre, daban ganas de quedarse en cama todo el día pero una voz de hombre no dejaba de llamarlo

-¡LINK!

Era nada más y nada menos que Braulio el señor cuyo trabajo era encargarse de la granja al menos casi de todo pero había contratado a Link para que le ayudase con las cabras.

Braulio – ¡ya levántate flojo debes trabajar!

Link se asomo por la ventana con la cara adormilada del sueño y con mucho esfuerzo para no bostezar grito

Link – ¡ya voyyyy! – se le iban las palabras de la boca pues tenía sueño había practicado con su espada toda la noche – Hay ¡TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO! No quiero trabajar estoy muy cansado

UN MOMENTO DESPUES

Ya estaba preparado para ir a su trabajo, había llamado a epona y como siempre epona venia radiante pues Ilia la bañaba todos los días.

Link – vámonos chica, apresúrate – le dijo a epona felizmente – ya casi llegamos

EN LA GRANJA

Braulio – Vamos link esas cabras no se meten solas apresúrate

Link – si ya voy, siento haber llegado tan tarde

Braulio – que no se repita muchachito, iré al pueblo unos minutos arrea a las cabras

Link – si lo siento – _caray como te detesto – _¡hiiia! Vamos métanse cabras estúpidas.

De pronto una cabra que siempre se ponía loca arrojo a Link al piso dejándolo con una mano en su cabeza, sobándose como si esta se hubiera roto

Link – ¡haaaaaaaaaa hija de!

Pero de repente una luz segó al joven medio castaño y para su sorpresa era la ¿¡princesaaa Z-Zelda!? – exclamo con sorpresa el joven

Zelda – shh baja tú voy Link – lo dijo con un tono un poco enojada pero feliz – caya o quieres que todos vengan a verme

Link – es so-solo que me parece imprudente princesa que usted venga sin protección alguna

Zelda – eso no importa mientras estés tú ni 100 caballeros defienden mejor que tu Link.

Link – estoy alagado princesa bueno que hace aquí

Zelda – déjate de formalidades para ti soy Zelda y puedes hablarme de ¨tu¨ entiendes

Link – si claro su majes… Zelda

Zelda – ahora si – dijo entusiasmada – vengo a quedarme contigo por 5 días está bien

Link – ¿¡queeeeeeeeeee!? Pri-pincesa Zelda pero por…

Zelda – shhhh vengo a aprender de tus entrenamientos – le tapo con un dedo su boca

Link se puso rojo, tan rojo y tan caliente que le sangro la nariz

Link – prince… digo Zelda yo estarás bien, digo mis comodidades no son iguales a las tuyas, tu eres princesa y yo solo un humilde hylian que estará más que conforme en recibirla

Zelda – gracias Link eh venido en secreto nadie puede saber en dónde estoy o estaría en problemas, mi maestro de esgrima es un completo tonto no sabe ni cómo defenderse de una simple rata, es una vergüenza, por eso eh viajado hasta aquí para aprender del héroe de hyrule, quiero aprender de ti Link – lo dijo con un tono juguetón no solo era el aprender a defenderse y a su reino, sino también venia por otras razones, unas que Link no se imaginaria nunca.

Link estaba tan nervioso pues desde que vio a Zelda en el crepúsculo convertido en bestia se había enamorado de la joven princesa y se sentía un poco tímido, aunque cautivado por su belleza trataba de superarlo.

MÁS TARDE EN LA FUENTE DE ORDON

Link – Z-Zelda que d-deseas aprender

Zelda – todos tus ataques…

Así pasó todo su tiempo que le sobraba después de trabajar entrenando a la joven princesa, a pesar de su aspecto la joven era realmente fuerte pero él la superaba.

De pronto ella lo tiro al suelo y sin más se subió en él, le puso la espada en el cuello, claro sin lastimarlo, y después le dijo la joven

Zelda – ¡toche!

Link – ¡ah! Eres muy buena princesa

Zelda – ya te dije que me llames Zelda – lo miraba con tentación de robarle un beso – ¡oh! Mira l puesta de sol es hermosa.

El joven guerrero la miro, a la joven le daba el sol en su perfil y el joven se maravillaba con su belleza, ella no tardo en notarlo y de repente le dijo

Zelda – ¿no sabes dónde puedo darme una ducha Link?

Link – si te mostrare el lugar es muy hermosos ven

Zelda lo siguió el estaba completamente normal, por el momento, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que podía pasar y entonces cabalgaron con epona hasta la fuente del espíritu de farore, donde Link se duchaba todas las noches y las mañanas y fue así donde el problema comenzó.

Zelda – oye Link deberías vigilar si alguien viene, no quiero que nadie me vea duchándome

Link – de acuerdo voy a vigilar tu tranquila

Zelda se ducho pero a la joven se le habían olvidado sus toallas en epona y no tenia con que taparse entonces

Zelda – ¡Link! Oye no tengo con que taparme se me olvidaron mis toallas en tu caballo podrías traerlas por mi por favor…

Link – ¿¡que!? Eh yo si en seguida prince… digo Zelda

El joven corrió donde epona y saco rápidamente las toallas de la joven pero ahora no sabía cómo regresar donde la joven lo esperaba tenía miedo de ver cosas que no debería ver.

Zelda – Link no quiero zona grosera pero apresúrate por favor tengo frio

Link – si-si Z-Z-Zelda

Zelda – ¿porque tartamudeas? y ¿porque caminas tan irregularmente?

Link – es que no-no quiero por-por accidente verte p-pue-pues de-de-desnuda

Zelda – ok pero apresúrate

Link – y-ya voy.

Link le dio sus toallas a la joven y así se cubrió rápido por suerte no paso nada que Link lamentara. Después le tocaba su turno al joven se baño con confianza de que Zelda no lo viera, por supuesto ella no vio nada y epona siempre le llevaba sus toallas cuando este le llamase.

EN LA CASA DE LINK

Zelda se coloco su pijama y se durmió al lado del héroe y claro Link no paraba de sudar a si mismo se preguntaba de cómo era posible que la princesa de hyrule, Zelda, estuviera durmiendo a su lado, el estaba nervioso y miraba por la ventana al lado de su cama, admirando la bella luz de la luna que lo calmaba pero cuando volteo a ver a la princesa la luz le reflejaba de tal modo que la hacía aun más bella a la joven para los ojos azules del muchacho y este no se contuvo, se acerco lentamente, segundo a segundo su cara estaba más cerca de la joven y fue así como el muchacho le robo el primer beso a la princesa, aunque Link no supiera que era el primer beso, y él le dio su primer beso a ella en secreto estaba confiado de que nadie jamás lo sabría. Y a susurros le dijo

Link – yo te protegeré de mi gran amor hacia a ti, nadie más que yo sabrá de este beso mi dulce Zelda

Zelda sonrió como estuviera escuchando las palabras del joven y se acurruco aun más en el pecho del joven lo que hizo que Link se quedara aun mas enamorado de ella…

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Link – lo entiende ahora no fue nada pervertido… ¿eh? Midna estas llorando – _que le pasa – _

Midna – siii es tan conmovedora tu historia lo mejor es que pude ver tus recuerdos mientras contabas tu historia y fue hermosos

Link – ¿¡queeeeee!? Eso significa que cuando me acorde de cómo me di una ducha tu lo ¡visteeeeeee!

Midna – siii eso fue traumatizante

Link se cayó de vergüenza, se acurruco en una esquina de la habitación y se puso pálido, reacciono en 5 minutos y le lanzo almohadas a la twili y con fuego en sus ojos le dijo

Link – ¡me dices pervertido y tu eres aun mas asquerosa! Tenemos 17 años actua como una mujer ya ¿no?


	8. un relleno

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 8 ¿DARK LINK?

EN LOS JARDINES REALES DEL CASRTILLO

Ese mismo día Link estuvo pensado en cómo decirle a la princesa si quería ser su novia no tenía ni idea solo lo pensaba, se la paso dando vueltas por los jardines, y con esa platica que tuvo con Midna tan vergonzosa que le hizo sentir incomodo además de lo que había echo eso era suficiente para el castaño claro.

EN LA HABITACION DE LA PRINCESA

Mientras estaba en la tarde pensando en la noche pasada lo que dijo, la confesión de sus sentimientos. Lo que la princesa nunca había hecho en toda su vida, tan pronto como recordó esa confesión la expresión en su rostro se puso en un tono rosado.

Miraba una pijama muy simple parecía no ser de importancia para otras personas que lo vieran mas sin embargo para la joven doncella era su objeto más preciado ya que con este había dormido al lado de su querido amor. Era una coincidencia pues hace unas horas el joven Link y la princesa Midna habían hablado sobre ello.

EN ORDON

Ahí se encontraba Ilia pensando en que había salido mal ¿porque Link ya no la quería como algo más y solo como ¿una amiga? ¿Porque? Eso le fastidiaba, ella no **recordaba **como su relación con el joven se había ido y tampoco recordaba lo de hace apenas **1 noche y otros días anteriores**

EN UN LUGAR MUY EXTRAÑO ESCONDIDO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

? – juro que matare a ese maldito que no acepto la magia negra.

VOLVIENDO A LA HABITACION DE ZELDA

Zelda – Como deseo estar al lado de Link en este momento. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora?

En eso entro alguien que **parecía** el joven… pero NO ERA EL JOVEN LINK ERA…

Zelda – ¿¡tú que eres!? ¿¡Link!? No tú eres dark Link

Dark Link – exacto princesita soy dark link

Zelda – ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡LINK AYUDAME!

Link escucho afuera del castillo ese grito de horror de la princesa también Midna lo escucho y corrieron hacia la habitación de la joven pero cuando llegaron

Dark link – y ahora que aras tu idiota

Link – suéltala dark link ni siquiera hemos peleado bien tu y yo, ten un combate conmigo y deja a Zelda en paz

Midna – tú quien rayos eres porque te pareces a Link y por qué quieres llevarte a Zelda déjala ya, te lo ordeno

Dark link – jaja tu ordenándome quien te crees estúpida

Midna – soy la soberana de las sombras y me parece que ya te había visto antes a ti además le juraste lealtad al crepúsculo lo recuerdas

Dark link – como… pero fue a Zant a quien le había jurado no a ti

Midna – pues ahora soy la princesa y te ordeno bajes a Zelda

Link – pero que rayos por que le haces caso a esta irritante enana soberana de las sombras… oh cierto eres una sombra dark link jajajajaja solo eres una sobra de mi me das lastima copias mi imagen.

Dark link – no sabes porque tengo la misma forma que tu verdad idiota

Link – ¿hay una razón? Porque si la hay no lo se

Dark link – en verdad que eres un idiota muy grande Link… bueno todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo cuando…

Link – de verdad no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya me aburriste

Dark link – eres un maldito

Link – como me llamaste tipo sin personalidad propia

Dark link – ja mira quien lo dice un tipo que se cree la gran cosa por ser bueno no me hagas reír eres todo un pensativo baboso y pervertido además que si me di cuenta de cómo miraste a la joven Zelda cuando la cargue le mirabas sus… sus… su parte trasera

Link – es inevitable mirar una joven tan hermosa y tú qué piensas de Midna se nota que no puedes dejar de desobedecer a tu princesa ¿verdad?

Dark link – maldición en que cosas piensas eres todo un imbécil ella solo es la princesa del crepúsculo

Link – que harías si te digo que yo….

Susurro unas palabras con morbo en su rostro a la oreja de dark link y este reacciono dándole un puñetazo en la cara de Link muy enfadado y ¿sonrojado? Sorprendente dark link estaba completamente rojo con lo que link le había inventado pues le dijo

Link – sabes que yo le vi sus pantis a Midna y después me dijo pervertido de una manera provocadora

Dark link – ¿QUE? MALDITO AHORA SI TE MATARE

Link estaba casi echo del baño tirado en el suelo en posición fetal agarrando su estomago por la risa que le gana aun con el golpe en su rosto seguía mofándose del joven dark link

Este a su vez se empezaba a acostumbrar a el mundo de la luz en donde había muchas cosas que a la sombra le parecía fascinante.

Link – creo que dije demasiado… cosas demasiado estúpidas que tu nunca le dirás a Midna porque si no me veré obligado a morir

Dark link – y ¿eso qué tiene de malo?

Link – solo que morirás si eso pasara no lo crees

Dark link – bueno hare las paces contigo solo porque eres el amigo de la princesa de las sombras

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	9. Chapter 9

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 9 LA MALDICION DE ILIA

HACE CUATRO CAPITULOS…

_Midna e Ilia -¿¡Que cosas haces Link!?_

_Link – eh! Yo… yo hehehe! Esto fue una gran broma verdad – ahí si princesa levántate eso fue un gran ataque ¡ok! Sigamos practicando_

_Zelda – si L-Link ese ataque fue sorprendente perdona mi inconveniente tropiezo fue algo muy torpe de mi parte después de caer querer pararme de esa forma malinterpretada hacia a ti lo lamento tanto_

_Link – No-no se disculpe princesa fue mi culpa caer hacia ti no yo lo siento perdona y... – Link fue interrumpido por Midna que lo jalaba de una oreja sin piedad – ¡auch! Carajo Midna eres una…_

_Midna – ¿una qué? – Midna lo dijo con una gran mueca, ojos cerrados y con la ceja levantada con molestia_

_Link – nada que eres una sobre protectora – lo dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa y de dolor_

_Midna – más te vale que esas hayan sido las palabras que ibas a decir – casi con fuego en los ojos_

_Ilia – Link nunca pensé que harías esa clase de cosas y menos con la princesa de hyrule_

_Link – ustedes dos estaban malinterpretando la situación de ZELDA y Yo, además Ilia es una gran sorpresa _**verte aquí** **en el castillo**_…_

Que hacia Ilia en la el castillo de hyrule y no en ordon? Y porque en el capitulo anterior se menciona que no sabía nada de unos días anteriores… bueno aquí la respuesta

REGION DE LATOAN EN ORDON

Era una tarde, apenas habían dado la 2:00, como todas para Ilia siempre encantadora, bañaba a epona en la fuente de ordon, mientras cepillaba su pelo y limpiaba sus pesuñas, algo que solo Ilia y Link lograban sin golpes de parte de epona.

Pero de repente se empezó epona se inquietaba e Ilia no sabía porque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Ilia – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – epona salió disparada hacia el pueblo pero sin Ilia

Ilia – ¿quien-quien eres?

? – mejor que no sepas ¡buu!

Ilia pego otro grito del susto y salió corriendo hasta el muy obscuro bosque, se escucharon risas cuando iba corriendo, hasta que se topo con el templo en el cual entro sin más.

Bea y Talo – ¡NOOOOO ILIAAAAAAAAA!

Si exacto solo era una pequeña e inocente broma de estos dos niños que había terminado siendo una muy peligrosa broma, demasiado. Ilia había desaparecido en la obscuridad del bosque hasta llegar al templo e introducirse dentro del mismo.

Cuando entro escalo las plantas para luego abrir la puerta cuando por fin entro las voces de los niños se escucharon nuevamente…

Bea y Talo – ¡NOOOOO ILIAAAAAAAAA! SAL RAPIDO FUE UNA BROMA

E Ilia las reconoció cuando de pronto estas se cerraron antes de que Ilia se saliera ella no pensó que esto podría haber ocurrido

Ilia – ¡TALO, BEA AUXILIO AYUDENME VALLAN POR LINK AYUDAAAA!

Bea e Iván se dispusieron a buscar al joven pero ese mismo día había partido con epona después de topársela muy inquieta, con la carta que lo había dejado tan feliz no le dio importancia pues tal vez le había asustado algún animal o un insecto, siguió su camino hacia el castillo por la invitación y antes de que los niños pudieran dar con Link el ya había salido hacia el campo donde seguía un camino largo.

Bea y Talo– hay no Link donde estas…

Gritaban por todo el pueblo el nombre del muchacho desesperadamente, aunque esto no sirviera de nada, y además la gente los miraba con risa en su rostro pensaban que estos estaban haciendo algo malo y que solo Link podría solucionar sus bromas, tenían razón pero no sabían que su broma había ido demasiado lejos esta vez…

TEMPLO DEL BOSQUE

Ilia no paraba de correr pues tenía miedo estaba muy asustada, camino hasta donde parecía el centro del templo, luego se dispuso a buscar una salida pero no había solo la principal y estaba cerrada, poco después de haber entrado en mas pánico del que ya tenía empezó a llorar se tiro en el suelo y sollozo unos minutos, anuqué no parecía estar sola, más bien ella creyó ver algo en el mismo templo, un alguien totalmente de negro pero más bien parecía una sombra y camino hasta llegar a ella

Ilia estaba muy, MUY asustada tanto que al ver a eso se puso a implorar a las diosas pero no le sirvió de nada pues en un momento ya estaba dentro de ella, esa cosa no era nada más que un espíritu maligno como los que Link acostumbraba a destruir y llevar las almas a Giovanni que tenía una maldición por los espectros, estos querían venganza, ¿contra quién?, pues contra nuestro querido castaño claro de ojos azules (muy querido LINK ;3) y esto empezó a suceder, ya no parecía ser la misma Ilia que conocíamos sino una malvada Ilia que salió muy rápido del templo, la pregunta fue ¿Cómo?, con ayuda del espectro y así se encamino hasta ordon donde los niños se encontraba muy preocupados por su amiga que no les hizo caso cuando los niños le preguntaron que si estaba bien y le pedían perdón pero ella parecía ida como si no estuviera escuchando y era exactamente así

Poco después volvió a ser la misma chica que se pregunto cómo había dado afuera del templo.

Bono (papa de Ilia) – hija ¿estás bien? te veo muy rara ¿te paso algo? ¿Fue alguien?

Ilia – padre son demasiadas pregunta pero estoy bien, no estoy rara, no me pasó nada y no fue nadie

Bono – mmm… que rápida en contestar bueno de todas maneras te informo que Link partió hacia la ciudadela de Hyrule para encontrarse con la princesa Zelda no sé porque pero fuimos invitados a una celebración y la princesa por medio de esta carta te invito a que fueras hacia el castillo, pero te sugiero partir en este momento, tardaras menos en llegar.

Ilia – padre no tendré que ir el día de la celebración…

Bono – hija dice aquí que partieras en cuanto Link lo hiciera no conozco el motivo no dice, pero sería una grosería no aceptar la invitación de la princesa

Ilia – bueno pero Link se llevo a epona en donde me iré…

Bono – coge uno de los caballos de la granja dile a Braulio que yo te envió ve rápido hija.

Ilia – gracias padre entonces me preparare. Nos vemos luego

Ilia corrió hacia la granja pero en el camino se detuvo a pensar que la idea de que Link estuviese con la princesa muy cerca no le iba a agradar a sí que se puso a pensar en un ingenioso plan para aguantar sus celos pero algo o más bien alguien dentro de ella le sugirió que solo le guardara rencor a Link porque él era el culpable de ser como miel para las abejas, en teoría muy atractivo las mujeres, aunque tampoco tuviera lógica Link no había decidido ser guapo cuando nació solo nació guapo y ya fue cosa del destino.

GRANJA DE ORDON

Ilia entro en la granja, al entrar Braulio se encontraba, sentado ¨pensando en muchas cosas¨ (nota: naa nadie se cree que Braulio piense) su pensar fue interrumpido por la joven humana Ilia.

Ilia – ¡buenas tardes! Braulio ¿estás ahí?

Braulio – ¿Quién? ¿Qué? (nota: no pues si estaba concentrado en no hacer nada xD)

Ilia – soy yo Ilia, oye Braulio ¿podrías prestarme un caballo?

Braulio – ¿y epona?

Ilia contesto

Ilia – se lo ah llevado Link a hyrule

Braulio – bueno toma el caballo y ve tras Link

Ilia - ¿Qué? Si está bien pero no vuelvas a decir eso….

Braulio – buena suerte con Link…

Ilia solo le dio poca importancia y se fue a preparar a su casa sus cosas y a pensar en el camino como se las arreglaría para solucionar el problema que había surgido entre ella y Link.

Y ahí estaba Ilia cabalgando hacia el castillo cada vez más cerca de Link que podría tal vez darle respuestas para saber por qué rompieron su relación amistosa…

LLEGANDO A EL CASTILLO

Mientras Ilia recorría ya la ciudadela, Zelda estaba con una lira en sus manos tocando muy tranquila en los jardines del sur, mientras que Midna en el jardín del norte disfrutaba de la sombra de un árbol durmiendo como siempre, sola por supuesto.

Y Link se encontraba en el gran salón leyendo… ¿leyendo?, o si la princesa le enseño un poco de lectura antigua hylian, que Link no sabía eso era muy antiguo y él no sabía leer esa clase de textos, está leyendo algunas cosas sobre hyrule, historia de hyrule y técnicas de espada…

Link – rayos esto es muy complicado, no sé como a Zelda le gustan estas cosas- replico el joven

Esto pasaba mientras Ilia paso al castillo, los guardias como siempre no estaban haciendo nada y ella entro como si nada…

Ilia – espero que Link este en el gimnasio

Entro en el gimnasio pero no había nada, busco en el jardín principal pero no había nada, no fue al los otros dos porque uno era aterrador, ese era el jardín del norte, y en el otro se escuchaba una lira, se imagino que alguien estaba practicando y no quiso interrumpir. Finalmente entro dentro del castillo y fue directo al gran salón que conectaba con la biblioteca real y de donde Link sacaba los libros que estaba leyendo.

Ilia – ¡Link, Link donde estas!

Link – ¿qué? Rayos tu no que, que haces aquí  
Ilia – vengo a…

Link – no, no te acerques mas Ilia tengo una espada y no dudo en usarla

Ilia - ¿Qué te pasa Link por qué no quieres que me acerque?

Link – ¡ja! Que ya se te olvido me has besado dos veces, no pienso correr el riesgo de nuevo entendiste.

Ilia – link no se dé que rayos estás hablando explícame por favor, me alejare pero explícame lo que paso – esta vez Ilia se alejo unos cinco meros del muchacho, Link solo miraba confundido a Ilia quien parecía estar desesperada por saber los hechos

Link mira todo paso hace dos días cuando tú…- bla, bla, bla… - y después tú te fuiste a Ordon corrida por mí, Zelda y Midna

Ilia – ¿Qué? LINK SABES QUE SOY INCAPAS DE HACERTE ESO, ERES COMO MI HERMANO – ella argumento la amnesia que al parecer había sufrido

Link – entonces eso paso – decía más confiado de la oji-verde

Pero en un momento entro la princesa a ver de quien eran esos gritos de adentro, igual que Midna despertada por los mismos.

Zelda – que pasa Link – que sorprendida por la escena, estaba Ilia de nuevo en su castillo con Link a solas – Link que significa esto – pregunto furiosa a princesa de la luz

Link – Zelda mira es que – empezó a explicar lo antes contado por Ilia

Esta vez Zelda miro a Ilia quien parecía confundida por todo el asunto, y pronto volvió a confiar en ella, ya que su presencia parecía diferente

Midna – eh así que eso fue lo que pasó… - dijo Midna, sabía lo que había pasado

Link – de que rayos hablas Midna

Midna – pues que esta chica ha sido poseída por un espíritu maligno, como los que habías derrotado siendo lobo, tal vez planeaban destruirte o algo mas, pero los sentimientos de Ilia impidieron, tal vez lo que hubiese sido tu final

Ilia – sentimientos

Midna – si aunque digas que es como tu hermano, lo has querido desde que son amigos

Link – Ilia…

Ilia – yo… si te quiero Link pero tú pareces estar feliz con la princesa y yo solo seré vista por ti solo como una hermana menor

Link – lo siento pero así es Ilia

Zelda -…- no decía nada estaba apenada por que impedía el amor entre estos pero para ella sus sentimientos también eran importantes

Midna – bueno como sea, seguro dejaran de molestar ya que no han logrado su objetivo y han perdido

Link – estás segura Midna

Midna – totalmente Link

Ilia – bueno Link solo quería aclarar esto, ahora debo volver a Ordon y seguir mejor nos vemos… te quiero – diciendo esto Ilia abrazo al joven, su amistad ya había regresado a la normalidad, por supuesto Link correspondió el abrazo de su mejor amiga. Y Zelda digamos que se sentía culpable

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	10. final

**(N/A: BUENO ESTE FIC TENDRA A UN PERSONAJE QUE NO ES DE LA SAGA DE TLofZ POR QUE ESTUVE JUGANDO MUCHO SMASH –BRAWL- Y SE ME OCURRIO PONER A MARTH BUENO, SERA COMO DICE EL TITULO DEL CAPITULO ¨EL RIVAL DE LINK¨ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE)**

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO 9 EL RIVAL DE LINK

**EN EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE**

Milagro, si ya era el dichoso día que se había retrasado por tantas complicaciones con las vidas de estos dos jóvenes. El día del héroe, su celebración de la restauración de la paz en hyrule, que ya se había planeado pero Zelda y sus clases de esgrima, la llegada de Ilia, bueno esas fueron las complicaciones. Al final Link declaro su amor a la doncella y esta se hizo por fin una relación.

Mientras Zelda se dispuso a comenzar con todos los preparativos para la dichosa celebración, era turno de Link para ayudar a Midna a conseguir un vestido para el baile.

**CIUDADELA DE HYRULE**

-Vamos Link, enséñame todas las partes del mercado – dibujaba una gran sonrisa mientras seguía al muchacho

-bueno Midna ahí hay muchos vestidos de gala

-wow son tan… pintorescos – decía mirándolos con desprecio

-¿Qué pasa?

-odio todo lo que tenga que ver con colores vivos, necesito mas crepúsculo, obscuridad

-eres tan rara, típico eres una enana twili – decía el joven mientras se burlaba de ella

-enana… - se paro justo a su lado para que se diera cuenta de que estaba más alta ella que el

-está bien, eres un troll jajajaja – reía a lo loco mientras salía una lagrimita de su ojo izquierdo

-bueno me vas a ayudar, yo te ayude

-si, si, vamos creo que se justo donde ir

No caminaron más de dos calles al sur de la ciudadela, donde se encontraba la tasca de Telma, había muchos locales, aguas termales, tiendas de ropa y justo en una de esas tiendas encontró lo que deseaba la twili.

-Mira justo ahí es, es perfecto – decía la twili con ojos muy emocionados

-sí que es bonito, parece ser vestido de noche

-Vamos no perdamos el tiempo – Midna tomo a Link que volaba como trapo al jalarlo directo a la tienda

-que desea señorita – decía un empleado joven de unos veintitantos años, cabello negro, ojos verdes, delgado, apuesto y alto

-ese vestido, es hermoso, puedo probarlo

-claro encantadora señorita

El vestido era negro con encajes anaranjados, sin tirantes y un escote atrevido

-se le ve muy bien señorita, luce hermosa

-gracias – solo admiraba la belleza del vestido y pues nuestro héroe fantaseaba con que si ella fuera Zelda

De pronto un chorro de sangre broto de la nariz del joven, que tenía la cara toda roja y con una sonrisa

-Link… asqueroso, cuando lleguemos al castillo Zelda se va a enterar

-no, por favor Midna no digas que me la imagine en tu vestido jejeje

-ahora que lo dices orejón, me pregunto qué vestido usara nuestra querida princesita, bueno no hay de qué preocuparse Zelda siempre previene todo

**CASTILLO DE HYRULE**

Y hablando de la dichosa princesa en ese momento la chica no estaba tan preparada como Midna lo imaginaba, pues de tan ocupada que estaba en la preparación de la celebración se le olvido prepararse ella

-Oh no que vestido usare, eh estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la celebración, assh… no tengo nada que ponerme

Mientras una fila de hermosos vestidos llenaba su closet y "no tenía nada que ponerse"

-este es muy anticuado, este ya me lo puse, este no este no, al fin… no es muy antiguo, maldición

(N/A: Cuantas veces les ha pasado chicas, no tener nada que ponerse es muy frustrante)

-tendré que salir por un vestido nuevo

**DE NUEVO CON MIDNA Y LINK**

-si mi vestido es hermoso no Link… ¿Link?

-Si jejeje

-eres un pervertido

**EN LA MISMA CIUDADELA SOLO QUE CON LA PRINCESA**

Zelda caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se topo con un joven, delgado, de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color parecía un príncipe fabulosa espada y encantos personales

-oh este me da permiso

-claro señorita, y que le trae por la ciudadela princesa

-¿pri-princesa?

-si se parece un poco a la princesa Zelda

-este yo no sé de qué habla

-permítame presentarme mi nombre es **Marth Lowell **eh venido a hablar con la princesa de este reino Hyrule, soy un caballero noble que desea desposarle

-de-desposarle usted jaja que buen chiste… la princesa tiene una relación formal con un joven de este reino, el joven es el salvador de hyrule y ella no desea a nadie más que a él – decía enojada con los brazos cruzados

-¿es así mi princesa? – decía coqueto mientras agarraba su barbilla y le veía con ojos tristes que evidentemente eran falsos

Poco después mientras Midna y Link regresaban de la compra del vestido quedaron atónitos mientras veían a la joven hylian con otro muchacho que no era Link

-¿Zelda? – preguntaron los dos con sorpresa y Link no estaba contento así que camino hasta la escena

-y ¿entonces al ver mis ojos azules se arrepiente del héroe?

-un-nunca, se lo aseguro

-¿enserio?

-suéltala que no oíste que dijo que no se arrepiente

-¿y tu quien eres?

-yo soy Link héroe de hyrule prometido de la princesa Zelda

Zelda no tenia palabras… acaso pensaba pedirle matrimonio

-prometido… con que esa es tu relación formal… no durara mucho cuando logre conquistar a esta bella joven – dijo esto y de un momento a otro tomo a la princesa de la mano

Link no dudo y desfundo su espada y Marth también la desfundo

-basta ya ustedes dos acaso quieren armar una escena – decía la princesa apenada

-no, bella dama tienes razón pero tu bárbaro prometido empezó

-usted Marth no tiene derecho a llamarme así no soy de su propiedad, y menos faltarle el respeto a mi pro-prometido

-lárgate o te arrancare la cabeza… no te vuelvas a acercar a Zelda oíste

-claro… mis disculpas Sir Link

-ja vete con tus tonterías a otro lado… principito ridículo – decía el muy furioso Link pero Midna no se presento en le escena ya que se maravillo con un par de zapatillas que le harían juego con el vestido

-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué tan furioso Link? – preguntaba Midna ya que se lo había perdido todo

-nada enana nada… ¿Zelda estas bien?

-si Link… y sobre lo de llamarme prometida tu…

-bueno yo solo… esto yo… - decía avergonzado

-piensas decirle que se case contigo Link que buena noticia

-bueno yo solo…

-tengo que ir por un vestido nuevo me acompañas Midna

-claro Zelda vamos Link espera en el castillo

-¿pero si ese loco aparece otra vez?

-confía en mi

-de acuerdo

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Zelda había encontrado el vestido correcto, asesorado por Midna que vio a Link maravillado con que si Zelda vestía así hasta la sangre le saldría de nuevo.

Claro que Link no obedeció la orden de Midna además que quería comprar otra cosa que le serviría a Link para hacer por fin su propuesta de matrimonio. Un hermoso anillo que del grabado decía: juntos por siempre

**EN EL CASTILLO POR LA NOCHE**

Ya era hora de la famosa celebración a la que asistieron los ciudadanos del Hyrule y amigos de Ordon

Se escuchaban comentarios como

-Esto es fantástico

-¡Que hermoso es el castillo!

Y otros de los amigos de Link

-¿dónde estará Link? – se preguntaba la chica ojiverde

-seguro se ve genial ¿no crees Iván? – decía una niña de muchas pecas en la cara

-si el siempre es genial yo quiero ser como el algún día

**EN LA RECAMARA DE LA PRINCESA**

-me veo bien Midna

-te ves hermosa Zelda, a Link le encantara

**MIENTRAS LINK**

-es muy cómodo… espero maravillar a Zelda con esto y pedirle lo que siempre eh anhelado – Link vestía con un traje parecido a un príncipe de color verde, con botas cafés parecidas a las suyas pero con una figuran de la trifuerza en el dobladillo de arriba que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla y su cabello un poco peinado, solo pudo arreglarse el cabello un poco porque su cabello era uno de esos llamado "necio" pero sin mentir se veía muy presentable el joven

**YA EN LA CELEBRACION**

Se anunciaban los nombres de las dos princesas

-Y desde el reino del crepúsculo la princesa Midna – decía la voz de un hombre mayor, podría ser el consejero real – y del mismo reino de Hyrule la princesa Zelda – Todos aclamaron a las dos doncellas

-¿Por qué Link no baja? – Decía una nerviosa princesa Zelda

-no debe tardar, paciencia Princesa – decía despreocupada Midna

De pronto el consejero real diviso al joven Hylian… héroe de Hyrule bajar

-y el Héroe de Hyrule se presenta a su celebración, con ustedes al maravilloso Link héroe de hyrule y el crepúsculo – y aclamaron aun mas por Link de lo que habían aclamado por las princesas

-¿eh? – decía apenado el hylian mientras miraba a la gente que había asistido

-Link se ve… - Zelda solo quedo callada ante la muy presentable vestimenta del joven

-te lo dije Zelda mira se ve muy guapo no crees – lo decía la joven twili mientras reía de oreja a oreja al ver la expresión de la doncella

Zelda subió a un balcón donde se encontraba Link dejando a Midna sola en el baile

-Li… - fue interrumpida por el antes presentado joven Lowell que la tomo de una mano, se agacho y le dio un beso en esta

-muy buenas tardes princesa veo que hoy esta radiante – decía el joven con el fin de provocar a Link para pelear con él y dejarlo en ridículo… cosa que no pasaría nunca

-basta déjeme en paz ya basta que este con ese teatrito de "soy un buen caballero y molesto a la princesa" sabe que podría ir al calabozo por molestar a una doncella

-ya déjala en paz o que no me escuchaste en la ciudadela

-ya llegaste al fin héroe de hyrule

-si aquí estoy si me disculpas tengo asuntos con mi prometida que consultar

-no, no es tu prometida, ni siquiera lleva un anillo de compromiso en su mano

Efectivamente, tenía razón tomo sin descuidar la mano correcta y no tenía el anillo de compromiso

-entonces es tu prometida yo no lo creo – dijo molesto para luego jalar a la joven hacia el

-déjame en paz yo quiero a Link suéltame o yo… - no acabo de decir esto ya que a la joven se le fue arrebatado un beso a la fuerza lo cual puso furioso a Link quien no contuvo las ganas y desenfundo la espada

-déjala maldito…

-no ella me escogerá a mi

-claro que no te detesto eres un desgraciado como te atreves en frente de mi Link

-una Lucha seria justa solo por ti hermosa Zelda

-para ti soy princesa Zelda, aléjate o llamare a mis guardias reales para que te encarcelen – decía sollozando en los brazos de Link

-aléjate… ALEJATE YA VETE

-está bien ya me voy, fue un muy dulce beso princesa…

Al acabar esto el caballero salió de la escena y Midna ni sus luces, siempre desaparecía mientras estaba ese muchacho seguro si ella se hubiera encontrado le daría quien sabe que le hubiera hecho.

-De que me perdí – decía la joven mientras veía a Link molesto y a Zelda llorando – princesa que le paso es que ese idiota apareció de nuevo y….

Link conto la escena que monto el joven Lowell y de un de repente la mirada de Midna cambio a una mirada de fuego con la cara roja del enojo, si hubiese estado ella quien sabe que problemas hubiera causado al caballero ojiazul

-no puedo creerlo ese grandísimo idiota, que se ha creído… y TU Link – señalando al mencionado – no la protegiste tonto, pensativo, mal novio despreciable compartido… pero déjame ir con ese maldito ahorita que me lo encuentre…

Midna empezó a buscar a Lowell quien como siempre se la pasaba fardando de habilidades a las jóvenes chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor…

-así es doncellas soy una leyenda jeje – reía descarado

-tu maldito despreciable caballero falso como te atreviste a besar a mi amiga Zelda la princesa de Hyrule – todas las jóvenes se alejaron del muchacho al ver a la twili que ardía en llamas

-y tu quien eres seguro una asquerosa y estúpida… - no podía ni hablar al voltearse al ver a semejante hermosura alta, tez digamos azulada, cabellos anaranjados, mirada fuerte de ojos naranja y carmesí una mezcla perfecta y figura bien detallada si amigos Midna tenía gran cadera, busto si saben a lo que me refiero… tan buena como una modelo – hermosura… belleza, dama perfecta – quedo pasmado el pobre o más bien desgraciado

-hay ya cállate mujeriego de primera, eres un estúpido y a pesar de esa hermosa cara que tienes, en lugar de conseguir chicas como yo te conformas con niñas como esas, o mujeres comprometidas que decepción

-eres la primera que no cae en mi encanto

-eso es porque yo no me conformo con cualquiera

-y eso te hace mas irresistible

-lo sé – y caminaron un rato mientras conversaba la twili con el descarado caballero

**DE VUELTA CON LINK Y ZELDA**

Estaba tan apenado de no haber evitado ese beso entre la doncella y el caballero, y Link no sabía qué hacer. Después de quince incómodos minutos Link decidió romper el silencio.

Zel…- decía apenado – perdóname te eh… fallado

Solo lo miro – tú no tienes la culpa, yo fui la culpable

-pero princesa, si yo hubiera evitado ese beso… si no hubiera mentido, si no te hubiera dejado en sus brazos como un idiota… ese beso no hubiera ocurrido… no te protegí soy un mal novio – decía mientras se arrepentía y derramaba lagrimas. Seco las lagrimas y se iba lentamente despeinándose… pero Zelda tomo su mano mientras caminaba lento

Link… - miro hacia abajo – no, no te vayas… tu no mereces alguien como yo… soy de lo peor, pero quiero que sepas que tú me gustas mucho… yo te amo Link ya te lo había dicho por favor no me dejes… - lo miro y empezó a llorar

Link la vio llorar, la tomo de la barbilla, la acerco lento a sus labios y en un segundo ya estaba unidos sus labios con los de la joven

-te amo Zel… te amo como a nadie en hyrule, en esta tierra, solo las diosas saben cuánto te amo, jamás te dejare

Zelda le sonrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos, se veían aun más cristalinos, azules y bellos

-me pregunto que le estará haciendo Midna a ese tipo

-no sé ni me importa y a ti

**EN GRAN SALON **

Bailaron hasta ver a la otra pareja que bailaba felizmente, se preguntaran ¿Quién?; nada más y nada menos que Midna y Marth, Midna solo lo regañaba al ver que miraba a otra, quien no quisiera ver esa escena jaja

Link jalo a Zelda para ir al jardín del sur del castillo donde nadie los vería para ya saben hacer lo que se proponía desde hace mucho

-Zelda yo siempre eh querido decirte…. Te amo, te quiero te necesito con migo toda la vida así que por favor se mi esposa… - le enseño el anillo de juntos por siempre y Zelda de inmediato accedió a la propuesta del joven

-Link si, si quiero te amo – brinco a sus brazos mientras este le correspondió el abrazo

Al terminar la celebración Midna se fue al reino del crepúsculo dejando a Marth por la noche anterior, de tantos regaños jaja lo que se merecía. Esta volvería cuando sus amigos por fin estuvieran a punto de casarse, cosa que no faltaba mucho.

JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE FIN….


	11. CAPITULO ESPECIA LA VERDADERA NARRADORA

UNA VEZ MÁS

CAPITULO ESPECIA LA VERDADERA NARRADORA

JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE

-Jaja creo que no soy buena escribiendo este tipo de historias pero me aburriría si no escribo – decía una joven mientras estaba sentada sin hacer nada mas bien escribía – que pasaría si la princesa ve esto, y si Link lo viera, bueno el lobito seguro me descuartizaría al ver que escribí algo que no debía jeje como su atracción hacia la princesa de hyrule jiji

Si esta narradora resulto ser Midna que con poco ingenio escribió una historia sin sentido porque no tenía que escribir y estaba aburrida en el crepúsculo anhelando cosas del pasado, ya habían pasado más de tres años después de que se había ido de hyrule para volver al crepúsculo pero bueno solo imaginaba lo que quisiera que pasara entre esos dos jóvenes

-Me pregunto que pasara entre esos dos…

**En el reino de hyrule verdadero**

YA DEBERIA COMENZAR MI CEREMONIA DE CORONACION – decía Zelda con preocupación

(N/A: Pues como saben Zelda es una princesa y todos saben que ella no tiene padre o más bien jamás lo mencionan en la historia, y ni siquiera se ven cuadros o algo así en el castillo en la historia del TP)

-que le pasa princesa, ya no se preocupe

-Pero y los honores que le debo presentar hace más de tres años que no le veo y desearía agradecerle a él y sus amigos que lograron la unificación de hyrule, que mejor manera que en mi ceremonia de coronación les dé los honores que no les pude dar antes por toda la restauración de hyrule, el castillo y el ser reina…

-bueno ya…. En este día debe estar serena mi señora

-lamento la demora princesa… nueva reina de hyrule – entro un joven de cabello un poco desordenado, medio rubio y con túnica verde que se presento a la princesa agachándose en el suelo mientras tomaba su mano y le plantaba un beso en esta

-ya me había asustado Link, cuánto tiempo desde la derrota del señor de las tinieblas – la princesa sonrió

-si ya hacía mucho que no la visitaba mi reina – link solo sonrió y un tono de rojo se puso en su cara mientras le decía esto

-y ¿ah estado mejor su pueblo héroe?

-claro que si reina, ya casi esta en total serenidad, le eh enseñado a los niños a poder defenderse y esconderse mejor por si algún seguidor de este se volviera a presentar y ah funcionado de maravilla

-ahórrate la molestia de llamarme reina joven Link

-pero reina yo… - no a completo lo que pensaba decir y trago saliva ya que la princesa le había callado los labios suavemente con uno de sus dedos

-solo dime Zelda

-está bien prin… Zelda

-Bueno vamos a la ceremonia – pero Link la había tomado de la mano y no la soltaba – Link que pasa

-es que yo… no me puedo contener princesa – solo la tomo de la cintura

-héroe Link elegido por las diosas yo… al fin se te presento esa idea loca verdad – Zelda lo tomo de los hombros y se acerco lento hasta que en desesperación se agasajaba con los labios del muchacho

-Zelda…

El romance fluía y a Zelda ya no le importaba la ceremonia en absoluto, la pasión los envolvía hasta que alguien toco la puerta…

-Princesa ya es la hora

-pospón la ceremonia para mañana ahora tengo asuntos que atender más importantes

-pero princesa….

-nada, dije que la pospusieras entendido

-si…

Y si su pasión iba más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera hasta más allá que el poco romance que Midna puso en una historia fiction jaja ni ella misma se imaginaria que esto sucedería así y de esa forma…

FIN


End file.
